


Solitary Caretaker

by Ozone2554



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozone2554/pseuds/Ozone2554
Summary: After a deadly encounter with an Akuma, a powerful stranger is now entrusted both the Ladybug Miraculous and Black Cat Miraculous.
Kudos: 2





	Solitary Caretaker

After the Akuma attack had ended, so many parisians had to be transported to the hospital, that it was quickly filled with the wounded. The victims' injuries ranged from sprained ankles with minor bruising and cuts, to broken bones and lacerations. Some victims were required to be admitted to the ICU for more life-threatening injuries.

One civilian, which had been presumed dead as of two hours ago, was in a severely critical condition in one of the emergency clinics surrounded by other people who had been injured in the attack, barely conscious as she lay in her hospital bed hooked up to countless machines. With her condition now stabilized, the on site doctors and medics all agreed that she should be closely monitored since she had some of the worst injuries out of everyone there. Although there was another individual who shared her predicament, and was given the same treatment.

Meanwhile, somewhere on an adjacent rooftop, a hooded man slouched in the corner that provided the most protection from the elements, had taken the liberty of taking the care of the two Miraculouses that once belonged to Ladybug and Chat Noir. Although he too had sustained injuries, they were not as serious as the ones the Black Chat and Lady of Luck had sustained.

The rain had been merciless in its downpour, the hooded man, who at the moment was taking the stress away with a cigarette and sheltering the two Kwamis with his cloak, looked towards the hospital that housed the Heroes of Paris. Thunder shouted it's bellowing roar, which caused the existed Battle Mage to feel a small shiver within his coat. Upon inspection he found the two Kwamis had huddled together, no doubt both scared for their chosen fate and the fact that the weather had taken a turn for the worse wasn't helping.

The Mage felt sad and took great pity upon the deitys, their worries about their holders current condition was painful enough to watch. The Mage gently brought his hands close together and began focusing his energy on creating a small ember like glow that gave off the most inviting heat. Like a blanket on a cold winter's day, the Kwamis soon fell victim to much needed sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot that i thought of and wrote on the spot


End file.
